Race
by Ahava33Vamp
Summary: What does Gwen do when she finds out that Ben has to kill her boyfriend. Rated T to be safe.
1. Confrontation

Race

By: Ahava33vamp

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N first fiction, please be nice.

Gwen's pov

What the hell was either of them thinking. Kevin messed with the Ultimatrix, and turned into a monster YET AGAIN! The only difference is that this time he also turned his back on _me _and left the team! He left me even though I swore to him that I loved him no matter what. He knew this.

The saddest part is that we were all so happy together before _it_ happened, the same dumb jokes that made me smile, and Ben being like a little brother to him. He told me just a few days before how much he cared about me.

And now Ben is going crazy. He tells me now that we may have to destroy Kevin. My Kevin! I have to do something fast before the irrational theory gets put into action.

"Do whatever you need to do to protect him." Kevin's mother say s with a weak smile. I know she is grateful to know that someone else cares about her son's well being. She's lost too much already she doesn't need to lose him.

"Don't worry ma'am, I won't give up on him." I reply.

"Kevin never made better choice the when he wanted you to be his girlfriend; so polite and caring." She says choking back tears.

I enter Kevin's room looking for something with a strong trace of his manna on it. As I dig under his bed, I come across a small box with beautiful carvings on it. I open it up and what I see brings tears to my eyes. It was a locket that matched the one he gave me on one of our most disgusting missions ever. I open it up to see the same picture of us in it. I reach for my own necklace and feel it dangle safely around my neck.

I grab on to Kevin's copy and read the manna trace on it. The vibe is strong and I immediately know were he is.

As I look at the tree by my grandfather favorite fish area, I see something disturbing. Were we had carved our own initials in on a secret trip here; there were large, deep scratches, dug right into the bark. As I reach up to touch the spot, I feel something hot grip my hand; tightly. I don't need to turn around to know who it is, but I do so any way.

"Kevin," I barely whisper.

"Why are you following me, Gwen?" he demands in his distorted voice, "You're not safe around me!"

"I came to warn you!" I reply in a shaky voice, "Ben says that he wants to kill you. I don't want to see tha-"

"YOUR STUPID COUSIN IS RIGHT! I'M A MONSTER GWEN. I'VE HURT PEOPLE. I'VE KILLED PEOPLE. I'M-"

" You don't mean that, and we both know it." I bite back before he can say anymore, "Kevin, you're breaking my heart!" I begin to cry.

"I don't know who you're trying to convince," Kevin growls, "but you should quit while you're ahead, or better yet, alive."

"Your mother and I both care about you." I say when I'm done crying. Then I realize something important. "Kevin, do know today is?"

"Saturday?" he replies.

I almost laugh. "Well that and I has been exactly one year since I found out about where my powers came from. It's the day I found out I was an Anodyte. You told me that you wanted me to stay, that I was stupid for even considering leaving."

"Gwen, I have to leave you. I'm dangerous."

"We both have the potential of becoming dangerous if our powers become unstable"

"How would you know, Gwen? You never killed anyone with your powers."

"You'd be surprised." I thought back to that day when Zombozo nearly killed my aunt. In retrospect, it was really terrifying. All that power had corrupted me. It felt so good be


	2. Confrontation Edit

Race

By: Ahava33vamp

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N Sorry about the mis-post

Chapter one: Confrontation

Gwen's pov

What the hell was either of them thinking. Kevin messed with the Ultimatrix, and turned into a monster YET AGAIN! The only difference is that this time he also turned his back on _me _and left the team! He left me even though I swore to him that I loved him no matter what. He knew this.

The saddest part is that we were all so happy together before _it_ happened, the same dumb jokes that made me smile, and Ben being like a little brother to him. He told me just a few days before how much he cared about me.

And now Ben is going crazy. He tells me now that we may have to destroy Kevin. My Kevin! I have to do something fast before the irrational theory gets put into action.

33-33-33-33

"Do whatever you need to do to protect him." Kevin's mother say s with a weak smile. I know she is grateful to know that someone else cares about her son's well being. She's lost too much already she doesn't need to lose him.

"Don't worry ma'am, I won't give up on him." I reply.

"Kevin never made better choice the when he wanted you to be his girlfriend; so polite and caring." She says choking back tears.

I enter Kevin's room looking for something with a strong trace of his manna on it. As I dig under his bed, I come across a small box with beautiful carvings on it. I open it up and what I see brings tears to my eyes. It was a locket that matched the one he gave me on one of our most disgusting missions ever. I open it up to see the same picture of us in it. I reach for my own necklace and feel it dangle safely around my neck.

I grab on to Kevin's copy and read the manna trace on it. The vibe is strong and I immediately know were he is.

33-33-33-33-33

As I look at the tree by my grandfather favorite fish area, I see something disturbing. Were we had carved our own initials in on a secret trip here; there were large, deep scratches, dug right into the bark. As I reach up to touch the spot, I feel something hot grip my hand; tightly. I don't need to turn around to know who it is, but I do so any way.

"Kevin," I barely whisper.

"Why are you following me, Gwen?" he demands in his distorted voice, "You're not safe around me!"

"I came to warn you!" I reply in a shaky voice, "Ben says that he wants to kill you. I don't want to see tha-"

"YOUR STUPID COUSIN IS RIGHT! I'M A MONSTER GWEN. I'VE HURT PEOPLE. I'VE KILLED PEOPLE. I'M-"

" You don't mean that, and we both know it." I bite back before he can say anymore, "Kevin, you're breaking my heart!" I begin to cry.

"I don't know who you're trying to convince," Kevin growls, "but you should quit while you're ahead, or better yet, alive."

"Your mother and I both care about you." I say when I'm done crying. Then I realize something important. "Kevin, do know today is?"

"Saturday?" he replies.

I almost laugh. "Well that and I has been exactly one year since I found out about where my powers came from. It's the day I found out I was an Anodyte. You told me that you wanted me to stay, that I was stupid for even considering leaving."

"Gwen, I have to leave you. I'm dangerous."

"We both have the potential of becoming dangerous if our powers become unstable"

"How would you know, Gwen? You never killed anyone with your powers."

"You'd be surprised." I thought back to that day when Zombozo nearly killed my aunt. In retrospect, it was really terrifying. All that power had corrupted me. It felt so good be out of control.

Kevin's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't believe that someone so sweet and angelic could possibly do such a thing. "YOU LIAR!" he roared.

"No, it's true. I killed Zombozo." I say, crying.

"But that's not what you said when we asked. Was that what the shocked expression was about?"

I nod. He leaves. I leave. But I know neither of us are heading home.

A/N This is the real story chapter 1. stay tuned for some morning star action in the next one. R and R please.


End file.
